


Fuck me right

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat!Kyungsoo, Heats, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Kyungsoo, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, basically 4k of porn, domestic porn, is that even a genre?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Hybrid Kyungsoo goes into heat while Jongin is at work, something which pisses him off quite a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, with porn, and hybrid Kyungsoo, because this fandom seriously lacks that. Might add more to this AU in the future if I feel like it because exploring Cat!Kyungsoo's mannerisms would be fun. For now though, enjoy the porn. (And yes, the title is a play on love me right because I'm a dork)

He had felt it thrumming underneath his skin yesterday, a low burn travelling up his spine and wrapping itself around his chest and lungs. The air had gotten hotter, smells stronger and his nerves more sensitive. He should have known his heat would hit him today. 

Kyungsoo rolled over in the bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his milky skin. His stiff cock rubbed against the sheets and he felt a low purr start up in his chest. He could feel his tail twitch, the urge to roll his hips over and over until the heat lessened building in his guts. 

But he knew better than that, knew that it wouldn’t do him any good. He needed something else. Something thick, long and hot spreading him open and chasing away the heat until he was fully satisfied. He needed-

“Jongin.”

He gasped, looking up and around the bedroom. It was empty, no one else in sight and Kyungsoo groaned, remembering that Jongin had to do that stupid thing called work on certain days. 

The pleased purring in his chest had stopped and his hips had almost stopped their rutting so Kyungsoo figured he might as well get out of bed before he got too worked up again. He rolled out of bed, gracefully standing up thanks to his cat genes, and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. 

“Jongin!” He called again, not bothering to put on anything more than the t-shirt he had worn to bed. It was Jongin’s and slightly too big but not large enough to actually cover anything. Especially considering his tail held the shirt up and flashed his bare ass for anyone to see. It was not like he minded though. And no one had complained so far so he saw no harm in continuing to walk around almost naked. 

He entered the kitchen, groaning as a hot flush ran though him and steadying himself on the counter. Oh his heat was really starting to kick in. He could feel his body start to react out of his control, his black ears twitching and folding down to lay flat against his hair and his ass starting to become slick. 

Where was Jongin when you needed the stupid human. He let out a distressed meow, knowing it would always get the attention of his human but no sounds of reply could be heard. Kyungsoo could feel his tail swish in annoyance as he stepped further into the kitchen, moving towards the fridge where his breakfast usually came from. 

Once he reached his goal his eyes landed on a small note on the counter and he let his eyes trail over the words. 

_Read me Kyungsoo._

_Your breakfast is in the fridge and keep your hands off the leftover tuna. I have plans for that. I have already left for work and I’m sorry I have to leave you when your heat is so close to hitting. I will be leaving early and when I get home I’ll make sure to give you everything you need._

_Love Jongin_

Kyungsoo sniffed, placing a thin finger on the paper and flicking it off the counter. It floated slowly to the floor and Kyungsoo turned his eyes back on the fridge. He pulled the door open and saw the plate of cheese kimbap waiting for him with his name written in messy handwriting on the cling film covering it. Next to it was the plate of tuna and Kyungsoo quickly decided he deserved some cheese _and_ tuna kimbap for breakfast. 

He made himself a small separate plate, not liking to eat from the plate where the things had been laying for a few hours already, and moved into the living room where he turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. The sun shone through the curtains and Kyungsoo quickly curled up in a ball and basked in the sun, fighting to ignore the way it made the heat in his guts grow. 

Jongin would come and take care of him soon. He knew how to tell time well enough and knew that once the clock showed 4 Jongin would be heading home on a normal day. If he was heading home early today that meant probably around 2 or 3. Now it was 11 in the morning and if he could just do some nice sun soaking and maybe some grooming Jongin would be home soon. 

30 minutes and two cheese and tuna kimbaps later Kyungsoo discovered that he could not wait that long. He was sweating, his cat ears were pressed flat against his head and he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking with need every few seconds. His cock lay curved up against his stomach as he thrust into the air, squeaky meows leaving his throat as his heat built in his guts. 

He could feel the inside of his thighs get slick as his hole twitched and gasped, pushing back instinctively and feeling his stomach clench in protest as he remained disappointingly empty. He couldn’t wait, he would explode. He needed to get fucked, now!

On shaky legs Kyungsoo stood, stumbling up the stairs and into the bedroom and tearing open the door to the closet. There in the corner next to Jongin’s shelves of shoes lay a small box and the one thing that could make Kyungsoo survive until Jongin came home. He sat down on the floor, pulling off his shirt, taking out the box and opening it up. 

Inside lay a small collections of dildos and vibrators along with some other toys. Kyungsoo purred, letting his fingers trail over the toys and feeling another wave of slick trail down his perineum. He usually didn’t use these while in heat because Jongin was usually always home but since his human needed to ‘work’ (Kyungsoo grimaced at the word) he had to make do with what he had. 

With trembling hands he picked up a thin purple dildo and brought it up to his face for inspection. It was barely wider than one of Jongin’s fingers, two of his own, and it wouldn’t satisfy him for long but despite his instincts starting to cloud his mind he knew better than to begin with anything bigger. 

His rolled over on his back, pulling over the hamper and letting the clothes fall out on the floor. He pulled the dirty clothes around himself, quickly making a small nest before spreading his legs and letting his hands finally trail down to his aching hole. Jongin hated it when he made clothing nests, not understanding how comforting the scent of his human could be when Kyungsoo didn’t have the real thing around. 

He inhaled deeply as he slowly pushed the first finger inside of himself, purring lowly as that itch deep inside him was momentarily scratched. He quickly started fucking himself, working the finger in and out until it was easily sliding in and out of him and then reaching for the dildo and quickly replacing his finger. 

It stung at first, making him groan, but the stretch quickly made his bones feel gooey and his hips started working on his own. He mewled, pushing the dildo completely inside of himself before letting his body naturally push it out and repeating the process. 

Soon it wasn’t enough and he started fucking himself in earnest, short breathy meows punctuating every thrust of the dildo. His hips twitched, seeking contact and his free hand twisted in the clothes strewn around him. 

It wasn’t enough, not by any means. It was barely enough to lightly tickle the itch, only making it worse and Kyungsoo pulled the dildo out of himself with a disappointed groan. He sat up, bracing himself against the wall as he rolled his hips against a pair of Jongin’s old sweatpants. They smelled so strongly of him, of his deep, forestry scent and Kyungsoo mewled in longing for his human. The musty scent that came from the crotch of the sweatpants made his head swim and he thrust his hips faster, rutting mindlessly against the grey fabric. 

His hands fumbled for the box and with weak fingers he managed to fish up a pink vibrator about the thickness of his own cock. With quick hands he turned it on and mounted it, letting the end rest against the floor as he quickly sank down on it. The vibrations traveled up his spine making everything feel hotter, better, stronger and with a relieved cry Kyungsoo relaxed against the wall, feeling momentarily satisfied with the way the toy stretched him. 

His hips slowly began moving, rolling and making the vibrator rub against his walls. He could feel a low purr start up in his chest again, rising and falling in rhythm with the movement of his hips. He groaned, letting his head fall forwards as he started moving his hips faster. The stretch from the vibrator was starting to go away and once again the feeling of it not being full enough was crawling up his spine. 

He shifted, leaning back and bracing himself on his palms before starting to bounce on the vibrator. This position made the pink plastic rub deliciously against his prostate, a low mewl punctuating each thrust. 

He grimaced, forcing himself to move faster, thrust harder, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel his heat low in his guts, the coiling pleasure not enough to counteract it. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and Kyungsoo let out a desperate meow. His thighs were quivering, his strength leaving him little by little with each bounce. 

He let out a hiss, collapsing back down on his back and letting the vibrator hammer against his prostate. The buzz of the vibrations made his ears twitch, canceling out the lovering noise of his purrs. He slowly rubbed his ass against the floor, massaging his prostate and wishing to the gods above that it would be enough. 

But it wasn’t. It was too mechanical, too artificial. He needed something more. Something hot, long and thick splitting him open and a pair of strong hands holding him in place as he was taken thoroughly and tirelessly. He needed to be surrounded by strong muscles, tan skin and a musky scent. He needed, he needed, he needed-

“Jongin!” He sobbed as the pleasure building inside him made his head swim, the itching of his heat growing stronger with each passing second. He rolled over on his stomach and blindly reached for the box, searching for anything that could satisfy in. His fingers slipped around the toys, slick with his juices, and in the end he came up empty handed. Mewling he started rutting his hips against the floor, his head swimming with stimulation. 

His fingers clawed along the floor, seeking purchase as he tried to push himself over the edge. Nothing was enough, everything just made his heat worse and worse. With desperate hands he pulled the pink vibrator out of himself, replacing it with four of his fingers and starting to furiously fuck himself. 

With each thrust of his fingers his breath hitched, a steady stream of mewls leaving his mouth as he tried to move his fingers in sync with his hips. Anything to get the pleasure finally reach that delicious point where all of his tension would finally dissipate. 

Heavy footfalls suddenly reached his ears and Kyungsoo could feel them straighten and turn towards the sound. He turned his head, still lazily thrusting his fingers inside of himself. A weak meow left his lips and Kyungsoo could hear his name being called. 

“Jongin?” He whined, rolling over on his back and instinctively bearing his neck. A moment later the door to the bedroom opened and Jongin’s scent filled the room. Kyungsoo sobbed in relief, spreading his legs and presenting himself as his human was finally here to take care of his heat. 

“Kyungsoo where are you? I tried calling but you didn’t pick up.” Jongin said, moving around the room and Kyungsoo let out another meow to get the stupid human to find him. Finally a pair of sleepy eyes looked down on him and Kyungsoo arched, angling his head and presenting his neck. 

“Please.” He whispered, gasping as Jongin’s hands finally touched him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest and Kyungsoo quickly grabbed hold of his human, rubbing his cheek against Jongin’s neck to mark him. He could hear Jongin groan as Kyungsoo’s hips rubbed against his crotch, quickly waking his cock. 

Jongin quickly laid him down on the bed and Kyungsoo rolled over on his front, propping his hips up and presenting himself. His cheeks and thighs were wet from slick and the sweet scent mixing with Jongin’s made Kyungsoo’s head swim. He mewled, looking back over his shoulder and seeing Jongin quickly shedding his clothes. 

“Impatient, are we?” Jongin laughed, draping himself over Kyungsoo’s back once he had removed his shirt. The proximity made Kyungsoo’s eyes roll, his cat ears once again laying flat against his ears and his tail wrapping itself around Jongin’s naked chest. Jongin’s tongue suddenly came out and licked a long stripe up his neck and Kyungsoo groaned, rearing back with the need to feel anything against his twitching hole. 

“Please.” Was all he managed in reply, his hands fisting in the sheets as he thrusted back against Jongin, feeling the material of his boxers rub against him. He could feel the thick cock hiding behind the fabric, straining to get out and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than for it to spread him open and fuck him until he couldn’t move. 

“Shhh, I’m here.” Jongin’s breath was hot against his ear, making a shiver run up his spine. Finally he could feel Jongin’s hands on him again, moving from his shoulders slowly down to his hips. They gave a reassuring squeeze before Jongin straightened and one of them travelled down to his ass, finally dipping down between his cheeks and teasing his hole. 

Kyungsoo pushed back but Jongin’s strong grip on his hips stopped him from moving. The fingers prodded, the tip of one digit briefly slipping inside before resuming its tantalizingly slow stroking of his rim. Kyungsoo could feel his guts tighten each time those fingers threatened to slip inside and when it happened the fourth time Kyungsoo let out a loud hiss. 

Jongin chuckled behind him, the fingers leaving his hole completely as the hand on his hip moved to his lower back and gently but firmly pressing down. Kyungsoo arched, spreading his legs further apart as Jongin shifted in place behind him. 

Suddenly two of the fingers thrust forcefully inside him and Kyungsoo let out a low moan, his tail swishing as each thrust of those fingers made stars blink behind his eyelids. A third finger quickly joined with the rest and Kyungsoo arched, rocking back to meet each of the thrust. 

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you.” Jongin growled. “So willing, spreading yourself like a bitch in heat.” He punctuated each of the words with a thrust of his fingers and Kyungsoo eagerly nodded wanting nothing more than for Jongin to fuck him into the mattress. 

“Fuck me.” He whined, scrambling to get hold of the slippery sheets under him. “Please Jongin I need it please just fuck me please.” He barely knew what he was saying, running on nothing more than instincts and hormones. 

The fingers slipped out of him and Kyungsoo sobbed, babbling about the need to be filled and how empty he felt. A second later the thick head of Jongin’s cock finally pressed against his hole and Kyungsoo quietened, mouth going slack in pleasure as the spongy head finally slipped inside him. 

Jongin groaned above him, rocking forwards and slowly burying himself inside of him. Kyungsoo felt his eyes roll in his head as the human finally bottomed out, the thick length reaching the itch far inside him and making his toes curl in pleasure. 

“Fuck how can you still be this tight?” Jongin bit out through clenched teeth, slowly stroking the small of Kyungsoo’s back to calm the frantic swishing of his tail. Slowly he drew back before quickly thrusting forwards, forcing the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs. The hybrid moaned, rolling his hips back against Jongin’s and silently begging him to do the same again. 

Jongin obliged, grabbing hold of his hips once more and drawing out until only the head off his cock remained inside Kyungsoo and then quickly slamming back inside. Kyungsoo mewled with pleasure, a low purring starting up in his chest again and Jongin chuckled once more above him. 

The human repeated the motion, forcing another moan out of Kyungsoo before starting to thrust in earnest, making Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back into his head. Jongin groaned over him, fingers dancing on Kyungsoo’s hips as he fucked the lithe body beneath him. 

The air around them was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, the slick dripping down Kyungsoo’s thighs filling the room with a sweet scent and Jongin’s heavy breathing and groans bouncing against the walls. 

Kyungsoo felt like his mind was melting, his brain not being able to focus on anything other than how amazing it felt to finally be fucked and the building heat in his guts. He couldn’t even moan, all he could do was breathe and hold on as Jongin fucked him open, thick cockhead rubbing against his prostate with every other thrust. 

“Fuck Soo.” Jongin groaned, hips faltering for a moment. “Your tail.” He complained and Kyungsoo purred loudly in reply, not being able to process what was being said right now. 

A hand wrapped around the base of his tail, squeezing the delicate skin and Kyungsoo mewled, arching and clawing against the sheets. A ripping sound reached his ears and somewhere in his subconscious Kyungsoo knew that ripping the sheets was probably not that good of a thing to do but right now all he could process was Jongin kneading the base of his tail, having noticed the effect it had on Kyungsoo, and the way the hot cock in his ass was pounding into him. 

The pleasure in his guts tightened, coiling impossibly tight before finally, at a particularly strong thrust, it exploded. Kyungsoo let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back in his head as his orgasm rushed through him, filling him with blinding pleasure until his vision whited out. He could hear Jongin groan above him, halting his movements for a moment to a shallow rutting. Kyungsoo shuddered, his body growing slack as his heat was finally satisfied. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Jongin groaned above him, letting go of his tail and slowly stroking up and down his sides before, with a muffled groan, roughly grabbing his hips and starting up the thrusting again. 

Kyungsoo wailed, reaching behind himself to stop Jongin. It was too much, his hole still fluttering with the aftershocks of his orgasm and his hormones finally having calmed enough to give him some sort of clarity. 

Jongin grabbed his hand before it could reach him, holding it in place as he continued his relentless fucking. Kyungsoo groaned, feeling weak with pleasure as his body started coming down from its high. A numbness was starting to spread and Kyungsoo twisted in Jongin’s grip, wanting a moment to catch his breath. 

“No you don’t.” Jongin spoke, reaching around his chest with the hand not holding his wrist and pulling him up against his chest, forcing Kyungsoo to arch his back even more. “You’ve had your fun Kitten and now it’s my turn.” Jongin groaned into his ear, making Kyungsoo shudder once more. 

The thrusting stopped for a moment in order for Jongin to wrap each of his strong arms around Kyungsoo’s chest before he continued with his brutal pace. Kyungsoo’s head fell back against Jongin’s chest, resting against his collarbone as he allowed himself to be used, quiet moans escaping him as the pleasure started building in his guts once more. 

“Fuck Kyungsoo. You’re so pretty like this.” Jongin whispered, his voice strained as he worked his hips. “Fucked out, moaning like you can’t get enough. And still. So. Fucking. Tight.” Jongin’s hips rammed forward with each word, making Kyungsoo mewl weakly as stars of pleasure exploded behind his eyes. 

In this position, with his back arched, Jongin was rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. He felt like he was going numb with pleasure, his world having shrunk until all he could feel was the arms around him, the hot breath against his ears and the thick cock relentlessly fucking him open. 

“Oh fuck.” Jongin groaned, his hips starting to lose rhythm and Kyungsoo reached up to hold on to the back of Jongin’s neck, arching even further until every thrust was hitting his prostate straight on. 

His thighs were shaking, straining to hold himself up as Jongin continued to pound into him. He could hear himself purr, his mouth slack as Jongin’s erratic thrusting brought him closer and closer to a second orgasm. Jongin’s breath was hot against his ear and Kyungsoo could barely make out Jongin praising him, saying how pretty he was, how good he felt and how perfectly he let himself be fucked. 

A moment of silence passed between them before Jongin let out a loud groan, thrusting hard into him once, twice, thrice before stilling. Kyungsoo could feel the cock inside of him twitch before cum started filling him, hot, thick and perfect. Kyungsoo shuddered, a second orgasm washing over him and his cock weakly emptying itself once more. 

He could feel himself start to overflow, the cum flowing out beside Jongin’s cock and mixing with the slick still dripping down his thighs. The human behind him groaned, sitting back on his heels and pulling Kyungsoo with him, finally letting him rest his tired thighs. Kyungsoo whined as Jongin’s cock gave another weak twitch inside him, slipping out of him with a wet noise a moment later. 

“Gods I’m exhausted.” Jongin groaned, shifting until he could stretch his legs out in front of him, Kyungsoo still in his lap. Kyungsoo purred, relaxing against the strong back and revelling in the pleasant afterbuzz while his body slowly returned to normal. 

“You were good.” Kyungsoo commented, snuggling himself into Jongin’s chest. Jongin let out a chuckle behind him, slowly rubbing his hands over Kyungsoo’s stomach as if feeling the seeds inside of him. 

“‘Good’?” He asked and Kyungsoo nodded, lazily fiddling with Jongin’s hands. “Just ‘good’?” He repeated and Kyungsoo slowly turned around, looking up at Jongin with lazy eyes. His tail swished slowly to his side before curling up on his back, his ears facing forwards in interest as he waited for what Jongin had to say. 

“Kyungsoo I fucked your brains out.” Jongin continued. “I would say I was more than good.” He raised an eyebrow against Kyungsoo who’s purring stopped for a moment before he surged forward and pressed a kiss against Jongin’s lips. 

“Maybe.” He agreed with a lazy smirk before snuggling into Jongin’s neck. He could hear Jongin sigh but a moment later Jongin’s hands slowly wrapped themselves around Kyungsoo’s waist and Kyungsoo resumed his purring. 

“I’m getting cold.” He complained, wiggling a little against Jongin who laughed again and rolled the both over on their sides and pulled the covers over them. Kyungsoo sighed, smiling against his human who was drawing small circles into his side. 

Kyungsoo shifted, pulling Jongin’s head against his own chest before slowly starting to groom the short undercut on the side of his head. Jongin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and snuggling in. 

“I love you.” Jongin sleepily mumbled, humming as Kyungsoo’s rough tongue caught on his ear for a moment. The hybrid smiled, kneading his hand against Jongin’s chest as his purring increased in intensity for a moment. 

“Yeah same.” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as Jongin chuckled. He retaliated by nibbling a little against the other’s ear before resuming his grooming. Jongin slowly relaxed against him, his breathing evening out and Kyungsoo stopped grooming him in favour of rubbing his cheeks against Jongin, marking him as his. 

“I love you too stupid.” He whispered, pretending not to notice how Jongin’s arms tighten around him for a moment.


	2. Continuation

Hi everyone! I wrote a free standing continuation to this fic called I'm coming over. It's linked at the bottom as part of the same series this work belongs to. If you enjoyed this fic I would really appreciate you checking out the continuation. For now, thank you all for all the love this fic has received. Every new comment and kudos makes me smile! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic please leave a Kudos or a comment. They are much appreciated <3


End file.
